1. Field of the Invention
The present application is generally directed to lighting systems, and is more specifically directed to security lighting systems for fences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lights are often used on or near fences to provide visibility, safety and security. Security lighting is particularly important for perimeter fences that surround secure areas such as automobile lots, military bases, nuclear power plants, industrial sites, college campuses, etc.
Large perimeter fences may extend for hundreds or thousands of feet. The lighting for these fences is typically 120V AC, which requires a lot of energy. Thus, providing security lighting for a perimeter fence can be very expensive. Moreover, the high voltage lighting must be installed by registered electricians, which takes a significant amount of time (e.g., permits and plans), and costs a significant amount of money.
The area covered by a perimeter fence can be so large that remote cameras must be used to effectively monitor the perimeter. Unfortunately, at night, the light generated by the security lighting may create “hot spots” on the camera lens, effectively blinding the camera, whereupon security personnel may not be able to clearly see the perimeter area of the fence.
In view of the above deficiencies, there is a need for a security lighting system that uses less power, which will save money and enable non-electricians to install a security lighting system. There is also a need for a security lighting system that generates indirect, reflected light that will not blind remote cameras are used for monitoring the perimeter of a fence.